


[Breddy]小段子集合

by Hhhkel



Category: Breddy, TwoSet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 小段子集合，CP向EBBE无差，混杂友情向。...從lof搬運，是在下的第一篇Breddy（懷念）。





	[Breddy]小段子集合

01\. 忌妒

与其说是嫉妒，不如说是崇拜。

因为崇拜，而想要得到对方的成就，想成为像对方那样那万众瞩目、聚光灯唯一青睐的焦点，想要抓住一心一意向前跑的他。

一年的差距足以让Eddy亲眼目睹从台下到台上，Brett投入的直拗的努力、挫折、重来、无所畏惧地再战、再战、直到所有人满心只专注于他的音色，满眼只看见他浅淡却自信的微笑。

然后，Eddy总将分明灼烧眼底的身影收藏进心底，以此为目标，年复一年，义无反顾的追随前进。

02\. 琴盒里的秘密 

“我滑评论的时候看见他们在讨论拼命按暂停的技巧，说是要看你琴盒里放的照片到底是什么。”

“哈哈哈谁这么闲？”

03\. 矛盾

他爱的正是那自由自在、追求本心的灵魂，只要在Brett的身边，就连总是多想、忍不住瞻前顾后的他都能充满不可思议的冲劲与勇气。

明明如此，Eddy却又害怕哪天这位身体力行“自由”与“热忱”二字的挚友习惯了他们一同打造的一切，曾经看着他耀眼生辉的目光投向了远方，迷恋上新的事物，以当初拉扯着他前进的热情，头也不回的狂奔而去，往一个他到达不了的地方。

明知道对方不是这么个混帐不负责任的人，他还是害怕，也还是一边担忧、一边深爱着。

04\. 伤口

工伤。

“I'm so sorry!”

“你这样是自打我们的脸你知道吗，上礼拜才吐槽乐器不是武器，你就差点拿琴弓戳瞎我——Bro, what the heck?”Brett眼睛睁得大大的，里头是不可置信又无奈的笑，还有一点儿『来啊我看你怎么解释』的兴灾乐祸之意。

“Well to be fair,” 看对方那欠揍的样子，Eddy单手叉腰，挑眉，于是也理直气壮了起来，“是你自己要踩我的脚才会发生意外的不是吗？你倒是说说看啊，为什么要踩我脚？”

“我不管，你要赔我半只眼睛和一只手，音乐家的手。”Brett举起手掌，上头是为了防止一片混乱之中差点互相绊倒（进而发生更加难以承受的滚雪球惨剧）而划伤的伤口，浅到不能再浅——Eddy在心里疯狂吐槽，嘴上当然也不会放过，“喔，好喔，拿去。”

他毫无歉意的将手放到对方摊开向上的掌心上头，两人反射性的上下晃动握了握，抬头，在彼此的眼里看到了完全同步的不解。

“......我们是在干嘛。”

“...你是狗狗吗？”

天啊这太蠢了！在混杂着分不清你我的惊叹声中，两人笑成一团，虽然从开始就不算真正吵起来，却在此刻默契地达成共识，言归于好。

05\. 月光下的影子

Brett有自知之明，自己喝醉了哇哇乱叫的频率会呈现倍数提升，但除此之外还算是个勉强正常运行的人，倒是Eddy，平时明明比自己内敛许多，喝醉了却是会像马力欧赛车的道具箱一样，问号问号问号——随机开出神奇的举动。

而今天正巧就是喝高了的夜晚。

“Brett你看！影分身之术！”站在路灯的正下方，Eddy比了个火影忍者的手势，口中还不忘噗咻噗咻得做出音效——Brett低下头，看见对方脚下因为光源角度的缘故，完美切分成好几道影子。

...马的智障。

Brett不否认自己的思维也有些迟钝跑掉，人都说那什么，“月色真美”，花心思玩文字游戏，欣赏月色朦胧的是暧昧不点破的恋人，但说起来，在月光下、排放废气的大马路边跳舞的，就只有傻子了吧。他能感觉自己反应有些迟钝，慢了许多拍的笑了起来。

不过，如过是今晚，跟这个人一起成为傻子，好像也挺不错的。

于是他跑到Eddy身边，一边说着起哄称赞的话语鼓励他继续，一边举起手机，按下录影。

06\. 黎明的轻唤

不管早晨的阳光是穿透纱帘温柔的轻唤、还是忘了拉窗帘直接曝晒的粗鲁暴行，没有设定八个十个手机闹铃，两个人都是绝对不会醒的体质。

——最可怕的是，即使有闹钟依然存在风险，只有在睡过头的一片茫然之中，看见彼此眼里的惊恐和疲惫完美同步，好像深深望进自己的灵魂倒影。

太过相似也不好，这种时候谁都救不了谁。

07\. 咖啡与音乐盒

店里播放的是水晶音乐盒的轻音乐，啜饮着温暖的咖啡，雪白致密的口感在口腔内扩散，在开始细琐的工作项目以及讨论剧本之前，随口跟Eddy聊着其实并不要紧的事情，但奇特的是对方专注而闪亮的目光总会让再普通的故事都，变得有趣变得有意义一般。 

他看着眼前不只口语，连手势都生动的友人，不知不觉的也扬起了嘴角。

美好的早晨，美好的开始。

08\. 放弃的执着

关于“怎么样才是个成熟的大人”这件事，Eddy曾经很是苦恼过。

不知道是不是学生时代遗留下来的产物——比起出了社会以后的现在，在学校那样以年级划分的小小世界——Brett总是习惯性的多照顾了他一些，而他也惯性的依赖、仰仗对方给予的意见和帮助。

选择大学的时候、一脚前一脚后出了社会找工作的时候，都有Brett的身影。

谁叫他自己心有不确认的时候，转头第一个寻求帮助的总是Brett呢？这是Eddy自个儿制造出的小“问题”，他心里清楚，只是不知不觉变成了两边共享的惯性；身在其中，他原本毫无自觉，直到和人谈论巡演经验时，反覆遭遇“这个我不知道耶，我问问Brett。”、停顿，确认性的寻找某人来应证、甚至当所有人被Brett精彩的故事吸引的情况，他赫然发现这个事件他竟然也是第一次听众——这时Eddy才惊觉，不论是处理巡演时场地还是时间安排的事情等等，各种大大小小的事项只要是处理起来繁琐一些，不等他堆给Brett，对方就已经默默自行给揽去了。

“我...对啊，我都推给Brett，我负责专心练习！”与Hilary Hahn访谈时，他半开玩笑地说道，心里偷偷感动自己有个勤劳、贴心的朋友兼工作伙伴之余，些许烦恼的影子也悄悄成形。

如今建立起了一番事业，他却好像并没有成为小时候所幻想的、独当一面，成熟的人。

怎么办呢？

这个问题没有什么痛彻心扉而后灵性突然的解答，也没有小说电影一般、戏剧化的冲突导向感人的自我成长，都没有，但可以肯定的是，某天，纠结着纠结着，Eddy将这个问题好笑的扫到一边去，开心的抛在脑后——

真要回头地说有什么让他逐渐明白的点，他反而有些小小的困扰，也许会说或许是亚特兰大的巡演，聚光灯之下，Brett最后一次跪在自己面前的时候，又或者是新的周边进货，他穿上胸口印了鲜黄可爱的香蕉T恤的时候。

真是，担心什么呢, 怎么就忘了，Brett和自己早就决定好了的啊。

Two bananas are better than one, 只要是TwoSet Violin的一天，Brett也就会在他的身边啊，那么焦急着改变有什么意思呢，他明明热爱着现在的生活，现在的自己，而距离分离的那天，他还遥遥地看不到尽头。

既然如此，依赖Brett又如何？他乐意，Brett也乐意，所以Eddy想好了，只要还是Brett and Eddy的一天，他就大喇喇坦荡荡的、让对方多劳点心力了——谁叫某人偷占了名字在前面的甜头呢？

嘿，是吧？


End file.
